Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 is a 2011 epic fantasy film directed by David Yates and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the second of two cinematic parts based on the novel Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J. K. Rowling. The riff was announced as part of the stretch goal rewards package for the 2015 Kickstarter Campaign for The Room, Sharknado 2, Miami Connection and Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny and was released in March 2016. Synopsis ' Begin' After burying Dobby, Harry Potter asks the goblin Griphook to help him, Ron, and Hermione to break into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts bank, suspecting a Horcrux may be there. Griphook agrees in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor. Wandmaker Ollivander tells Harry that two of the wands taken from Malfoy Manor belonged to Bellatrix and to Draco Malfoy, but Malfoy's has changed its allegiance to Harry. So Hermione disguises herself as Bellatrix Lestrange, then Ron disguises himself as a foreign wizard, while Harry & Griphook take the invisibility cloak to break in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts. In Bellatrix's vault, Harry discovers that the Horcrux is Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He retrieves it, but Griphook snatches the sword of Godric Gryffindor and abandons the trio, leaving them cornered by security and a magically multiplying mountain of cursed treasure. The three release the dragon guardian and flee on its back. Harry sees a vision of Lord Voldemort killing goblins, including Griphook, and learns Voldemort is aware of the theft. Harry also realises there is a Horcrux at Hogwarts connected to Rowena Ravenclaw. The trio apparate into Hogsmeade, where Aberforth Dumbledore instructs the portrait of his deceased younger sister, Ariana, to fetch Neville Longbottom, who leads the trio through a secret passageway into the room of requirement at Hogwarts, where many of their close friends have been hiding out and secretly fighting back against Headmaster Severus Snape and Death Eater teachers the Carrows. Snape hears of Harry's return and warns staff and students of punishment for aiding Harry. Harry confronts Snape, who flees after Minerva McGonagall challenges him to a duel. McGonagall gathers the Hogwarts community for battle. At Luna Lovegood's insistence, Harry speaks to Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, who reveals that Voldemort performed "dark magic" on her mother's diadem, which is in the Room of Requirement. In the Chamber of Secrets, Ron encourages Hermione to destroy the Horcrux cup with a Basilisk fang. Afterward, the two share a passionate kiss. In the Room of Requirement, Draco, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini attack Harry, but Ron and Hermione intervene. Goyle casts a Fiendfyre curse and, unable to control it, is burned to death while Harry and his friends save Malfoy and Zabini. Harry stabs the diadem with the Basilisk fang, and Ron kicks it into the Room of Requirement, where it is destroyed. As Voldemort's forces attack, Harry, seeing into Voldemort's mind, realises that Voldemort's snake Nagini is the final Horcrux. After entering the boathouse, the trio witness Voldemort telling Snape that the Elder Wand cannot serve Voldemort until Snape dies; he then orders Nagini to kill Snape. Before dying, Snape tells Harry to take his memories to the Pensieve. In the chaos at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, among others, have been killed. Harry learns from Snape's memories that Snape loved Harry's late mother, Lily, but despised his father, James, who had bullied him. Following her death, Snape worked secretly with Dumbledore to protect Harry from Voldemort because of his deep feelings for Lily. Harry also learns that Dumbledore's death at Snape's hands was planned between them, and that the Patronus doe he saw in the woods that led him to the sword had been conjured by Snape. Harry discovers that he himself became a Horcrux when Voldemort originally failed to kill him and that Harry must die to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul within him. Harry goes to die at the hands of Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Through the Resurrection Stone (which was revealed to have been in Harry's Golden Snitch, given by Dumbledore), Harry briefly speaks to his dead loved ones before facing Voldemort. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse upon Harry, who finds himself in limbo, where Dumbledore's spirit meets him and explains that the part of Voldemort within Harry was killed by Voldemort's own curse. Due to Voldemort killing the Horcrux inside Harry, he is able to return to his body, determined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Voldemort announces Harry's apparent death to everyone at Hogwarts and forewarns that anyone who defies him will be killed. Neville ignores Voldemort's warnings and states that Harry will live on in their hearts. Harry reveals he is still alive and duels with Voldemort throughout the castle. A general battle begins as Molly Weasley watches Ginny Weasley nearly get killed by Bellatrix during a duel, loses her temper and then engages, petrifies and kills Bellatrix. As the Malfoys flee, fearing the battle lost, a defiant Neville draws the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and decapitates Nagini, leaving Voldemort mortal. The final stand of Harry and Voldemort's fight is Harry's Disarming Charm rebounding Voldemort's own Killing Curse and obliterating him. After the battle, Harry explains to Ron and Hermione that the Elder Wand recognised him as its true master because he had disarmed Draco, who earlier had disarmed its previous owner, Dumbledore, which then explains why the wand didn't kill Harry in his final battle with Voldemort. Harry snaps the Elder Wand and throws it into a chasm, rejecting its power. Nineteen years later, Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley, along with Draco and his wife Astoria Malfoy proudly watch their own children leaving for Hogwarts from King's Cross station. End Cast and Crew *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger *Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange *Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid *Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore *John Hurt as Mr Ollivander *Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy *Kelly Macdonald as Helena Ravenclaw *Gary Oldman as Sirius Black *Alan Rickman as Severus Snape *Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall *Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks *David Thewlis as Remus Lupin *Julie Walters as Molly Weasley *Domhnall Gleeson as Bill Weasley Quotes Notes See Also *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 External Links * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 on RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax Category:Harry Potter Category:Official RiffTrax Category:Forthcoming Riffs Category:Kickstarter Category:RiffTrax in 2016 Category:The Crappening